Yui
General information The Yui claim to have traced their roots back to the beginning of the land. Among the clouds, born from the generous flowers of the Mother Tree. Most Yui possess the beauty and grace of the flowers released during the Festival of Lights each year, and use this to support their claim of their lineage and connection to the Mother Tree. Yui are an advanced race who take up a majority of Vortua’s population, known for their sharp features and pointed ears. The Yui are ruled under a single Monarch, he ensures the peace and purity is kept by utilizing his many sacred guilds. Known to have a natural life a few hundred years, even as they age, they retain their youth and beauty like a never withering blossom until the day their life returns to the Mother Tree. Appearances The Yui are depicted as partially divine beings that are accentuated with long pointed ears that refuse to be hidden behind their hair. They have a slender physique and are taller than your average human. Each movement they preform is with that of divine grace that is bound to leave any person awestruck. It is not uncommon for the Yui to have elaborate ear pieces or earrings to beautify their ears. Some Yui also choose to get tattoos, normally of something plant like such as a flower, vine, or even a tree down along the entirety of their back. Although, they are strong believes in their natural beauty. Most Yui, even in male, fail to have any body hair other than the hair on the top of their heads and their eyebrows. Pregnancy After a successful union between a male and female Yui, the Yui can expect signs of pregnancy in a month from the successful union such as cravings. By the 3rd month, a Yui begins to show a small belly bump, but a peculiar trait of Yui pregnancy is that their pregnancy takes an entire year before they are able to give birth. Never in recorded history has a Yui ever bared more than one child. Dietary Habits The Yui have a high intake for greenery, vegetables, fruit, and other things you'd find grown or collected in the forest. Though some decide to take on a full vegetarian lifestyle, Yui do hunt sparingly and treat every hunt with a great reverence . They make sure that the animal is in as little pain as possible if they do decide to take it's life. Brief Look into Culture The Yui are ruled under a single Monarch and proudly have a circle of knights keeping all those who do crime in check. They are considered one of the most powerful and wealthy culture within all of Vortua and take up a majority of the population. They strive to keep purity and innocence of all their citizens, even if that means the sacrifice of one for many. They treat the Mother Tree as a goddess and worship and protect her from all those who'd try to do her harm. For more information on culture, please go to the Yui Culture page in the World section or click here. Category:Races Category:The World